Need You Now
by nicolecatherine
Summary: What would of happened if Bullfrog didn't interrupt them? Imogeli one shot.


Imogen stood up from her position from Eli's desk chair, walking over towards an adorable, lethargic Eli and snapping a few quick photos of him. He awoke from the flashing sound and Imogen took a place by his side on the bed. "Hey, sleepyhead. What were you dreaming about? Do you always fall asleep at 9:15?" She joked, sheepishly smiling at the still half-asleep boy. He proceeded to rub his eyes and clean off some of the dried drool from his cheek. "Hey, Imo. I guess I must of dozed off after my run.." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his position towards Imogen. "It's okay, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so..peaceful." Eli let out a loud laugh and put his hand on Imogen's knee. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" He inquired, rubbing the palm of his hand on her knee. "Very much, but it's late and you're tired." She replied in almost a disappointed tone, biting the inside of her cheek. "Not after my power nap!" He exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows towards his bed. "Why don't you sleepover?" Imogen hesitated a bit and gave him a confused expression. "In your house.. in your bed..all night?" She stuttered, understanding a little more once Eli kept nodding to all of her questions. "That's what sleeping over is.. no pressure, though. You can go home if you want to." He said sweetly, giving her a reassuring tap on the knee.

"Your parents are home, are they cool with that?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows at the boy. "You met Bullfrog and CeCe, they're cool." He chuckled softly, beaming at her. "I'll..call my dad, tell I'm at Fiona's for the night." Eli automatically leaned in to kiss her, Imogen easily returning his kiss and deepening it, licking his bottom lip and asking for entrance. He pulled away breathless and rested his forehead on hers, "I've been wanting to kiss you like that for so long." He confessed, bringing Imogen's chin up to him and rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Imogen couldn't help but giggle, pecking his lips once more and grabbing her phone and dialing her dad. She pulled the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring, letting out a deep breath when it went to voicemail. It was typical for Imogen's dad to not answer the phone, since he had a hectic work schedule and wasn't home very often. "Dad? It's Imogen, I won't be home tonight, I'm going to stay the night at Fiona's.." She trailed off, glaring at Eli when he began to make funny faces at her in attempts to distract her. "Uh, I'll be home in the morning sometime, love you!" She quickly clicked the end button and pushed Eli's chest playfully. "You're such a dork." Imogen stated while laughing, Eli scoffed and feigned a hurt expression, proceeding to put his hand over his chest. "You had to rub it off on me eventually."

The corners of Imogen's lips pulled up in unison at his comment, moving her hand towards his and interlacing them. "So did you want to watch that movie?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows at him. Eli hummed in response, rubbing his thumb against the palm of Imogen's hand. "I'd rather much do this." He murmured, leaning in and placing a light kiss on her lips. Imogen easily kissed him back, moving her hands so she could place them on his neck. Eli deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with her own and softly brushing her cheek. He carefully layed her down onto his bed, hovering his body over Imogen's and placing feather light kisses down her neck and leaving one on the middle of her throat. Imogen chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at him, her breathing hitching up once he kept kissing on her neck which happened to be her weak spot. Imogen pulled Eli's face back up to her and kissed him roughly, running her fingers through his locks and pulling on the ends. She smirked at the grunt he emitted, quietly paying him back since he knew hair pulling turned him on. "Imogen, Am I..I.." He nervously stuttered, proceeding to laugh at his own awkwardness. "Am I allowed to take this off?" He questioned, tugging eagerly on the bottom of her shirt.

In the recess of her mind, Imogen wanted nothing more than to say yes, and have him do unimaginable things to her. But, in reality she was still extremely self conscious about her body due to past events that she hadn't quite shared thus far. "Eli, you know I want to..I just, can't yet." She mumbled, her eyes flashing from his in a moment. Eli put his hand under her chin, lifting it until she gave him full eye contact. "Imogen, we can wait as long as you need to, you know that." He reassured, rubbing his thumb against her cheek in attempts to comfort her. Imogen offered him a feeble smile, pecking his lips and masterly flipping them over so she was on top of him. Eli practically yelped from the action, placing his hands on her hips and smirking. "You're perfect, you know that?" He inquired, rubbing small circles with his thumb on her hips. Imogen leaned down and kissed him longingly, running her fingers down his chest and leaving wet kisses down his neck. She absentmindedly pressed her hips against Eli's, letting out a heavy breath once Eli rocked them together which created an unimaginable friction. Eli moved his hands from her hips to Imogen's butt, squeezing it a bit harder than usual.

Eli continued to rock his hips against Imogen's, moving them even quicker together until he felt a certain stiffness in his jeans. Imogen grinded her lower half against his harshly, Eli's mind becoming completely cloudy and losing himself in the feeling she was bringing him. "Imogen-we're..gonna have to stop soon or I might.." He stammered breathlessly, moving his hands from her butt back to hold onto her hips. "Fuck." He whispered, Imogen continuing to rub herself against him roughly. Eli flipped them back over, breathing heavily against Imogen's soft skin. "Imogen, we need to stop." He murmured, slowly placing a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear. Eli jumped up from the bed and went to his dresser, picking up a pair of pajama pants and searching for clothes for Imogen to borrow tonight. He gathered up a shirt and pants for Imogen, placing them on the bed for her and reached down to kiss her temple. "I'm gonna go get changed, you can wear my clothes if you want something more comfortable to sleep in."

Imogen got up from the bed and stripped herself of her clothes when Eli left to go to the bathroom, quickly changing into the pajamas he provided. Once she was fully dressed, she crawled back into Eli's bed and placed the covers over her, smiling once she saw Eli coming back into the room. "Eli! Come cuddle with me." She whined playfully, holding her arms out to him. Eli emitted a loud laugh and joined Imogen in bed, wrapping his arm around her waist and smiling down at Imogen's head against his chest. "Do you want to watch a movie, or are you tired?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm pretty tired, actually. You wore me out." Imogen teased, moving her own hand to her mouth once she let out a soft yawn. Eli smirked and kissed her head, reviling in Imogen's sweet scent that he always loved. "Okay, we can sleep. Whatever my girl wants." He leaned to the side and reached for his lamp, twisting the switch until the room became completely dark. He moved back into his original position and continued to run his fingers through Imogen's hair in attempts to get her to fall asleep. "Goodnight, muffin." Imogen whispered, moving up and placing a lingering kiss on Eli's lips. Eli easily kissed her back and chuckled at the nickname, his eyes rolling in the back of his head in unison. Eli didn't want to admit it, but he always enjoyed the little nicknames she would give him. If it was anyone else though, he'd probably hate them. "Night, Imogen." He murmured back, resting his head back down on the pillow. Eli fluttered his eyes to a close, both of them soon drifting off to sleep.


End file.
